Female Detective
|school = Unknown Yankee School |affinity = Police |1st = Who do we fight for? |last = Without Realizing One's Youth |episode = 6 (Season 2) |actress = }} The , or more commonly known as the , is a character present only in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Her name was not mentioned in any of the official Majisuka Gakuen publications released. She is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Minami in the first season. Majisuka Gakuen 2 She first appeared after Atsuko had beaten-up two Mafia goons, both of which were interrogated afterwards by her partner, and later by the detective herself. She was the head investigator of the case involving multiple assaults on Mafia and Yakuza by an "idol-like high school girl". After finding a Majijo badge in one of the scenes, she made an appointment with Principal Nojima Yuriko, who was willing to cooperate if anything comes up from her side. Along her way out, she saw Otabe, who was in deep thought at the moment. It was shown that she and Atsuko had a brief chance encounter while walking on the streets, and that the Detective felt something about Atsuko at that time. Investigating more cases, all related to the mysterious high school girl, the Lieutenant can't help but imagine the girl she saw earlier as the perpetrator. She became curious about her motive for doing such rash actions, as her partner wonders if such a "high school girl who can beat down 6 Mafia Racketeers" even exists. After an anonymous caller informed their office of the perpetrator heading towards Yabakune Girls Commercial High School, they head straight there. Upon arrival, they just missed her when Shibuya made Atsuko wear Dance's Yabakune uniform. When Shibuya denied the presence of Atsuko, the detective pressed on to her revealing that she was also a Yankee once, and that "there aren't any trash yankees." Without Realizing One's Youth Predicting that Atsuko would show up during the Majijo-Yabakune war despite knowing that she's going to be arrested, the Lieutenant and the police scouted the area with no intention of interfering except when Atsuko shows up. Making a bet with her partner, the Lieutenant watched as she unconsciously smiled on how nostalgic the scene she is witnessing. After Atsuko arrived to put an end to the war peacefully, she willingly surrendered herself to the Lieutenant. As they drove Atsuko of, the Lieutenant asked if she regrets anything, to which Atsuko replied: "It would be a shame to be born into this world and not live seriously!". Gallery Trivia * The official name/title given to her from the official publications was Lieutenant, while her other name/title, Female Detective was from Takahashi Minami's Assault Report No. 2. * When the cast members introduced themselves during the press conference for Majisuka Gakuen 2, Takahashi Minami addressed her role as "Minami" since it was the role she was known for in the first series and her role in Season 2 was still a secret. Category:Characters Category:Season 2